Personal Narrative For School
by XTwilightCutieX
Summary: Language Arts Assignment. Thought I might share it.


I looked to my left and saw the most perfect face in the entire world.

As we made it to the end of the tunnel, I heard an electronic voice call out, "Here's Ra'Shaunna Leslie and Zac Efron closing out the show!"

We stepped onto the brightly lit stage and heard the thunderous applause.

"Thank you, thank you!" I yelled, trying to get them to settle down.

There was a gentleman in a trench coat and shades standing on the side of the podium.

He spoke into the microphone. "Ladies and gentlemen, say hello to your slime god and goddess!"

The applause began again.

"So, how do we unlock the slime tank on the ceiling?" Zac asked as he glanced up.

The mysterious man replied, "You have to sing a song!"

"We don't know any songs together," I replied.

Zac turned to me. "Do you know 'Can I Have This Dance'?"

I nodded in response.

"Just sing Vanessa's part and I'll do mine."

I quickly looked out in the audience and saw Vanessa's twisted up expression. As he handed me a microphone, the music came through the speakers. We performed the entire song, minus the dance, even though I had memorized all of the steps. At the very end, as I sang the last note, the slime tank flew open and completely coated Zac and me in green goo.

As we turned to walk off the stage, we slipped on some leftover slime and I fell. What made it worse was that I was holding on to his arm, so he fell with me. We both ended up laughing about it.

After the camera guys called cut, Zac said, "That was actually kind of fun."

"It might have been for you. You're not the one wearing heels." I looked at my right ankle and it seemed to be fine, so I got up and began to walk backstage.

Once I got to my dressing room I realized that I had not anticipated being slimed, so I didn't bring a change of clothes.

"Great," I muttered, "more humiliation."

"Not necessarily."

I turned around and saw Zac with a tan colored jogging suit and a green baby doll t-shirt in his one slime-free hand.

"Stealing your girlfriend's clothes?" I shook my head. "How dare you!"

He smiled a little. "You need them more than she does right now."

I walked up to him, grabbed the clothes, and said, "Thanks."

I was walking off the UCLA campus with the feelings of excitement and shock lingering around inside of me. I never thought I would be able to attend, let alone, host, an awards show like this.

I continued the thoughts inside of my head when I heard footsteps behind me. I quickened my pace. The footsteps were getting faster and closer. Before I knew it, there was a hand on my shoulder.

I screamed as loud as I could and continued screaming. The hand moved over my mouth while another turned me around. I saw the same perfect face I had less than two hours ago.

Zac released his hold on me. "Do you want people to think I'm killing you?"

"No," I began, "but you should've said something instead of running after me like some kind of idiot!"

He sighed. "I'm sorry. I didn't know you were the paranoid type."

I rolled my eyes and began walking away from him, but he grabbed my arm.

"I'm sorry," he said. "I just wanted to say that you were really great tonight. I didn't know you had a voice like that."

"That's because you didn't know me before tonight."

"I'd like to know you _after_ tonight." He smiled at me. "As friends. If that's ok with you."

"Definitely. I'll call you." And I walked off into the cool, California night.

The next morning, I woke up in my hotel room.

It was very . . . bright. All of the furniture was white. Even the appliances were white. The only color in that room was the variety of fruit in a white bowl sitting on the glass coffee table.

I crawled out of bed and looked out the window. I had an absolutely perfect view of the beach and the Pacific Ocean crashing onto the shore.

I walked to my bathroom and showered, brushed my teeth, fixed my hair, washed my face, and everything else that I do in the morning. Once that was done, I put on this lovely sundress.

I had heard my phone ringing while I was in the shower, but was unable to answer it. I walked to the table where I had it charging and called the number back. A voice I would always be thrilled to hear answered.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Zac."

"Hey! I tried to call you earlier, but I guess you were busy."

"Yeah, I was in the shower. Anyway, do you want to hang out today? Maybe go down to the Pink berry?"

"Sure. I'll pick you up at your hotel. I love you."

At that moment, time froze. And it felt like the room was going around in a circle like they do in movies, because of the fancy camera angles.

The phone slipped through my fingers. I immediately dropped to my knees and retrieved it. Luckily, Zac was still on the line. I pulled the phone up to my ear and said, "I love you too."

*****

My eyes flew open. I stared at my white popcorn ceiling for about five minutes. _I knew it was too good to be true, _I thought.

I stumbled out of bed and went to my extremely messy closet.

It was time to get ready for school.


End file.
